


Rest Up

by lildarkone



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, hints of Luma/Cass, post issue 2.7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: After the scare of the Dark and making sure Mark is okay, Callisto 6 fly to Kylan. In the air a tired Luma and Lacy try and find a moment of peace after their harrowing ordeal.





	Rest Up

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in awhile and for this fandom, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. Everything is unbeta-d so fair warning.  
> Enjoy.

“I don’t know how I feel about letting Hopps fly Amelia,” Lacy mumbled, glancing up at the cockpit where Anton and Hopps were sitting, the former saying something with his hands flying rapidly as the latter was focused straight on ahead. For a moment their mind conjured the vision of their dads the last time they had gone on a trip and Amico had been ‘back seat driving’ as Ruben had called it, despite Amico being in the passanger seat. Just behind the two, Mendoza was clinging to some of the hanging netting for dear life.

“True, but you also need your rest after all the…the madness that happened today,” Luma said, helping to finish strap Aurora in, grunting a little when the ship jerked again before it straightened out. Both waited for a moment to see if anything else was going to happen, but for now it seemed like Hopps had gotten the hang of it and both sighed in relief. “You did a lot and deserve a break. Besides we’ve been talking about getting another pilot so you don’t have to do all the heavy lifting.”

“No that’s Cass’s job,” Lacy joked, a small smile crossing their face as the fatigue began to finally sink in. Between the scare in the Dark and with Oya’s cousin, then the terror of worrying about Sweet Baby they were drained and wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep. Their head dipped forward and pressed against Luma’s shoulder, humming in sleepy contentment when Luma’s hand patted her cheek.

“Physically yes, that is something she does very well,” Luma said, her eyes straying to the last duo of the team that were located just between them and the cockpit. Both were seated, their heads pressed together. By Oya’s hand movements it looked like she was trying to get Cass to buckle up, but the colorful power house shook her head. As if sensing herself being watched Cass looked up and gave Luma a crooked grin before turning back to Oya and shaking her head again.

“Very very well,” Lacy replied, noticing where her friend’s attention had gone. They didn’t even try to stop the cheeky grin crossed their mouth at the soft blush that came across Luma’s face.

Luma stiffened and looked back at Lacy, eyes narrowing at the mischievousness in their dark eyes, though there was no shortage of relief to actually seeing it. She had come too close to almost losing her best friend to some…monster. The thought sent a shiver down her back as she remembered the fear in Lacy’s voice and the glimpse of vast ocean and fathomless eyes that she had seen. “Anyway,” She said pointedly, ignoring the small giggle that came from her shoulder. “Physically yes, but you also do a helluva a lot of technical lifting and diving and could use the break. Especially if we’re about to go see Kylan.”

Lacy nodded, burrowing into Luma again. They were quiet for a bit, the only sound was the rumble of Amelia’s engines and Anton, Mendoza, and Hopps’s soft chatter. Both looked up when they heard the soft clomp of heavy boots and saw Cass making her way over to them, a look of concern on her face as she knelt in front of them both. Down the way Oya glanced at them with a smile before resting her head back on the head rest and closing her eyes, her lips moving in what Luma guessed to be a prayer. “Hey I uh, just wanted to see how you two were holding up.”

“This has been a really really long day already,” Lacy said, looking at their friend.

“No kiddin’. And you kicked some serious ass,” Cass replied, grinning broadly. Lacy looked away, shrugging, smiling bashfully. Compliments always made them nervous, but to hear something like that from Cass, someone they admired a lot, filled their chest with warmth. “Both of you did. I think after this, sleep is lookin’ pretty good. For all of us,” She added, glancing up towards the rest of the team. Her hands unconsciously clenched where they rested on her knees as she relived the helplessness of the day. She hated being stuck to the side lines, struggling as first Lacy then Luma were put into danger. She couldn’t do anything to help, but stand by with her butt in her hands and her heart in her throat.

“Thank you,” Lacy said, reaching out to grasp Cass’s hand.

Cass looked down at their hands before up at them, shrugging self-continuously. “For what? I didn’t do anythin’ today.”

“You did a lot. You helped me a lot,” Lacy replied. “I…having you there helped anchor me. Gave me strength.”

Cass smiled, her lips pulling up into her normal crooked grin. “Yeah? Well, I got plenty to spare so…take however much ya need. Speakin’ of which…can I get ya anything? Don’t exactly know what’s on the ship, but,” She trailed off with a shrug.

“Just sleep. But I don’t think we’ll be getting that until after we talk to Kylen,” Lacy said, pulling back and curling their arms around Sweet Baby.

“Everything’s good with Sweet Baby right? He’s fine…she…” Cass floundered for a second.

“Sweet Baby is perfect.”

Luma and Cass looked on as Lacy cuddled the small rectangle closer and rested their head against it, their eyes slipping closed. Both watched them for a moment before Cass turned to Luma. “And you?” She said, her voice softer. “You need anything?”

Luma shook her head, a warmth filling her chest at the obvious concern on the normally gruff woman’s face. “Like they said. Just lots of sleep. And tea.”

“When we get to Kylan’s I’m sure he’ll have somethin,” Cass said, but was cut off by a small jostle of the plane. Not enough to disturb anyone sitting down or holding on too much, but Cass, just kneeling down on the floor, spilled back on her butt with a soft curse.

Luma chuckled and reached down, pulling Cass up onto the seat next to her as Hopps called back a ‘sorry’.

“Get up here and sit down before you hurt yourself,” She chuckled at the chagrined look on her friend’s face. It got worse when Oya called back a ‘told you’ from near the front. The blush was endearing and Luma felt her heart warm again. Cass grumbled, but climbed into the seat and strapped in. Once she was settled Luma reached out and took Cass’s hand once more. Cass’s palm was warm and she could feel the roughness of callouses along her palm. “I want to say thank you, too.”

If possible the blush grew deeper and Cass looked away. “For what? Like I told Lacy, didn’t do anything special.”

“You did though. You were there for both of us today. Heck you want to have Lacy teach you to hack even after everything we saw.”

Cass shrugged, her other hand reaching up to scratch as the back of her head. “Just don’t want them goin’ alone is all. I may not have the amazing tecno-thingy they can do.”

“Technopath.”

“Yeah that, but if I learned anything in life it’s no one should have to fight alone. I don’t know how good I’ll be, but I want to try. Oya has taught me some computer stuff so hopefully it won’t be so hard to pick Lacy’s stuff up.”

Luma chuckled. “Well I wish you luck. Lacy tried to teach me some things, but it all went over my head.” She glanced over at her slumbering friend before turning back.

“It’ll be nice to help somehow. Never been too good when I gotta stay on the sidelines. I’m good with punching things, but can’t really do that with computers.”

“Well you could, but I don’t think Lacy would be to happy with that.”

“No kidding. And I do not want to piss them off. They may erase my identity or send Honey after me.”

“Or just force Corporate LA comericials through your glasses and any computer you’re by for the rest of your life.” A horrified look crossed Cass’s face that Luma couldn’t help, but laugh at.

“I think I’d rather deal with Jerome’s poison breath.”

The words brought a flash of Hopps seizing in the transport and the thought of anyone else, especially Cass, experiencing that caused her breath to catch. Trying to not let her unease show she forced a smile on her face, “Let’s not go that far, huh?”

“Nope, no more poison breath,” Lacy mumbled from their spot on Luma’s other side. Both women glanced down at them, but they hadn’t seemed to move or even open their eyes.

“They’re right though. Let’s not tempt fate huh? I kinda like having your around you know?”

“You do huh?”

Luma shrugged, eyes darting off to the side as she felt her cheeks flush, but she didn’t stop the smile crossing her face. “A little yeah.” This earned her a laugh and her smile grew. A streak of her white hair shifted and became prismatic.

Cass saw this and reached up to rub it between her fingers. “I gotta say I’m jealous. I would save a fortune on dye if I could do what you do.” Luma chuckled as the locks of hair returned to their normal platinum and pink and Cass’s hand dropped away. Silence reigned in the plane, broken only by the rumble of the engines and occasional comment from the trio upfront. It lulled Luma, still tired and sore from before and her eyes began to drop. “Get some rest, I’ll wake you up when we get there,” Cass said and Luma didn’t fight it. It wouldn’t take long to get to Kylan’s place, but any amount of rest at this point sounded amazing and with her best friend safe and pressed into her side, and her cheek resting on Cass’s warm shoulder she didn’t fight it.


End file.
